


Snugglepup

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn attends a Halloween ball and meets a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglepup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantal87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chantal87).



Dawn leans closer to the mirror, applying the last of her makeup before putting on her dress. The Council started holding an annual Halloween mask ball in honor of it being a slow day, except when it wasn't a slow day. But Dawn tries not to think about costumes coming to life, tiny fear demons, or the first boy, scratch that, vampire she'd made out with. Dawn smiles, remembering Anya saying _It must be a Summers sister thing._ and Xander looking like someone punched him in the face.

She shimmers into her 1920s Flapper dress. The real thing that she'd found in an antique store down by The Natural History Museum. She'd face the wrath of Giles later when he got the credit card bill. But with any luck, Andrew would be doing bookkeeping that day and let it slide. Besides with all the Star Trek memorabilia he's been buying off eBay, she has blackmail.

"You done yet?" Faith asks, sticking her head in Dawn's room. "Flapper, nice." She picks her stethoscope off the bed, finishing her naughty nurse custom. Only Faith would dress up like a role-playing fantasy and then go out in public.

"Latex?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, baby." Faith runs her hands down her sides and winks at Dawn. "Come on."

Dawn barely keeps up with Faith and her damn Slayer speed as they sprint across Slayer campus, through the drizzle and into the warm, bright dance hall. Goosebumps are already appearing on Dawn's exposed arms, and she wishes that she would've brought a coat. They grab plastic masks from the table and Faith disappears into the crowd.

It figures that Faith would invite her and then ditch her five seconds after making their entrance. She wanders over to the food table and munches on a carrot. Dawn can barely hear herself think over the thrum of, oh my god was that disco. Giles was going to choke a bitch, or Andrew, dressed as Darth Mal, who seemed to be harassing the DJing Slayer.

"Excuse me, Miss," says a guy who pulls off a pretty good Zorro. Dawn bets that he's one of the new Watchers from his thick and too proper accent. He sounds like one of those people Giles brings in for tea and then tries to get money out of them.

"No problem." Dawn moves out of his way. "You know, these things always kind of suck. I mean, Slayers are fun and all, except when they steal your hairbrush and eat the last of your fries."

Zorro nods. "You're not a Slayer?" He's actually pretty cute the more Dawn looks at him. Fit and tall and strangely suited to wear black. Definitely a hottie.

"Nope. Watcher-in-training. I'm pretty good with languages and research. Books are my only superpower."

"That's a nice change." Zorro finishes his punch and discards the cup. "Care to dance?"

Dawn smiles and takes his arm. She remembers just why she likes living in Britain with all these boys who have been raised to treat a lady. When they dance through a slower song, Dawn thinks that Zorro smells really good. Refined like Giles, but manlier, as if Zorro could save her in a sword fight unlike most of the boys she knows. Of course, Dawn's a little bias.

When Zorro kisses her, she wraps her arms around his neck and doesn't care who's staring. Zorro knows the risks. At least, she assumes that he realizes just how much his ass would be kicked if he tries anything Dawn doesn't want.

But Dawn's not a kid anymore and she wants more than necking while listening to music that just might give her bad flashbacks to junior high. Thankfully, Zorro gets the hint when she leads him into one of the extra rooms they sometimes use for meetings. Dawn barely clicks down the door lock before Zorro tugs her toward the couch and onto his lap.

"I think we'll leave the dress on," Zorro whispers into her ear, nibbling on the edges and doing a thing with his tongue that makes her weak in the knees. His hands roam around her body, cupping her ass, feeling her thighs and legs, running across her stomach, and sliding over her breasts. He's everywhere at once and they're still mostly dressed.

His fingers trail up her knees and toward her panties. Dawn groans as he rubs her clit through them and she grinds against him. His lips move against her neck and Dawn hears her heart pounding. She doesn't know Zorro's name, but somehow it's not important. Dawn knows what she needs. And right now, she really needs him to move faster.

Zorro nips at her collarbone and murmurs into her skin. Dawn can't follow what he's saying, but she does fall into his rhythm. Her body hums and shakes as she comes.

Her eyes meet his when she finishes and he's tugging her underwear down and she's undoing his pants like some kind of race to the finish line. As if this is all the time they're going to have. There are imprints of the beads from her dress on his forearm.

In their race, Dawn relieved when he pulls out a condom, but she wasn't excepting this and certainly isn't going to take some risks for the thrill of a stranger, for the chance to be around someone who isn't imbued with superpowers. Somewhere, Dawn knows that Zorro's safe, as Andrew certainly set up screeners to keep evil out; but this is still dangerous and a little part of her wishes to see Zorro jump through a window.

Dawn's facing him as she slides down on his dick. There's not much room for thrusting, but with how rapidly Zorro's breathing, she's not worried. Dawn licks his lower lip, tongue running over the creases. She groans in surprise when Zorro puts her hand between them so she can touch herself. Her plastic mask bumps against his cloth one as they kiss again.

Zorro pulls her closer. Dawn feels warmth spread through her body as she comes again as Zorro reaches his own climax. She catches her mask as it slides off her face. As Dawn climbs off his lap, her hair blocks her face until she's fully upright. "That was... Wow."

"Dawn?" Zorro looks like she turned into some slime demon. "I can't believe that you would..." He quickly zips up his pants. "We should not be doing this."

As Zorro flees the room, Dawn's still messing with her dress and acting like a frozen idiot; she remembers something. She remembers her not-life when Buffy was still in high school. She had spilled glue all over Wesley's books and she knew that tone. Dawn hears it ringing in her ears after all this time. Wesley. Monday morning at the Watcher's Council was going to be an interesting one.


End file.
